Vandread Transformed
by Jin Shirinue
Summary: We all know that the Peiksis has unique powers. But did you that its because the crystal is more than meets the eye? A Vandread/Transformers Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Vandread Transformed

A Jin Shirinue fic

Disclaimer: I do not own either, Transformers G1 or Vandread. I however would like to thank the creators of these shows for supplying us with all of the wonderful and memorable characters they've given us.

The tune starts with drums being played, playing an up-beat tune followed by a guitar playing and its tune increasing. As the music plays, we see the two planets of Tarak and Mejerle. As the song plays the symbol for the Autobots appears on one planet, while the symbol for the Decepticons appears on the other. The music increases until it hits a Final cord.

_TRANSFORMERS!_

The music starts again and we see the nirvana flying through space, the three super dreads flying point with two mechs, one looking like optimus prime in robot form flying on its own power, the other like wheeljack riding on the equivalent of a giant surf bord.

_Something evil's watching over you…_

We now see Shots of the Pakesis glowing with a bizarre light, its then super imposed with an image of the autobot matrix of leadership. We then pull away as it sends forth bright beams of blue light, contacting with Dita's, Meia's, and Jura's dreads. Causing a quiet transformation that does not get revealed until later.

_Coming from the Sky above,_

_There's nothing you can do._

The scene change to unknown ship flying through space, inside the cockpit we see several large forms, watching footage of the Nirvanas battles, one of them scowling his glowing red eyes.

_Prepare to strike,_

_They'll be no place to run… _

The scene changes to the inside of the optimus look-a-likes cockpit. Sitting in the seat is a young man with light brown hair, and dark brown eyes, holding on to the controls, with a look of pure determination on his face. Around his neck is a metal chain, connected to it is a key that glows with a unique blue light.

_When you're caught within the grip…_

We then see the inside of the wheeljack look-a-like cockpit, sitting there is another boy, with dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. Around his neck is a necklace just like the other boys, but instead of a blue light, this key glows a bizarre red light.

_Of the evil MEGATRON!!_

_TRANSFORMERS!_

We now see shots of the dreads combining with the two mechs, creating new more powerful machines and readying their weapons.

_More than meets the Eye._

_TRANSFORMERS!_

We now see shots of them fighting off the cube types, when a suddenly a batch of cube types are destroyed by an energy beam. The fighters look over into the direction that the blast originated and are met with a large group of sweeps, with their vicious leader Scourge.

_Robots in disguise._

The scene changes to the first boy, Nick A.K.A. "Neo". As he lunges forward and slugs Rabat for his shifty ways.

_Strong enough to break the bravest heart…_

Now we see shots of all the main characters, as they prepare for battle.

_We have to pull together,_

_We can't stay worlds apart._

Next we see Neo and the second boy Jin, shaking hands with Captain Magno and B.C respectively, while their small autobot partners, a little camera-bot named snapshot sitting on Neo's shoulder, and an equally small I-pod robot whose robot mode is a little bird, called swift, sitting on Jin's shoulder.

_Stand divided,_

_We will surely fall…_

Now we see a Shot of both Jin's and Neo's mechs, hover in space facing the two rampaging Decepticons, Starscream and Cyclonus (G1 cyclonus).

_Until our darkest hour, _

_When the…_

_LIGHT WILL SAVE US ALL! _

_TRANSFORMERS! _

We now see scenes of the three super dreads transforming into newly found robot modes. Dita's becomes a very impressive facsimile of starscream from transformers cybertron. Meia's dread alternates to a white version of the seekers. Jura's dread modifies itself into a new red machine with the protruding, points on the front becoming a large energy crossbow on its right hand.

_More than meets the Eye._

_TRANSFORMERS!_

We also see the Drekki transforming into a colossal mech, then Neo's mech transforming into the head, and then taking its proper place.

_Robots in Disguise._

_TRANSFORMERS…!_

_Autobots wage their battle_

_To destroy the evil forces of…_

We see Neo and Jin kneeling on the ground like knights before their king, with the women of the Nirvana staring wide eyed at the impressive form that is Optimus prime himself

…_The Decepticons! _

We now see Megatron, standing before the decepticon forces, listening to a transmission from the Earth forces, and evil smirk on his face.

_Transformers…_

The music continues its beat as more battles are shown, with the combined form of Dita's and Neo's "power linked" mech, that looks much like Optimus' super mode from cybertron. Then the "power linked" form of Jin's and Meia's machines, looking a lot like a knight, complete with a long lance. Another scene shows a beam of light shooting from a set of old ruins and into the air as the crew look on in shock and amazement. As this happens, the music starts to slow into a more suspenseful tune, the guitar stringing the theme gently.

Another surprising scene shows Neo and Meia facing each other in a dark, full moon night, both are blinking a bit as they stare into each others' eyes. As they stare, their faces move closer to each other, both faces are a bit flushed as they came closer and closer, closing their eyes in the process.

Before we could see anymore, the Music picks up and is playing loud again, now we see scene of more autobots, fighting along side the crew of the Nirvana, and decepticons fighting with the harvesters battling in space. The dinobots soar through the air aiding Barnett and several other pilots with their brute force tactics, Barnett giving Grimlock a thumbs up as she flies past his head. Ironhide grapples with skywarp, while thundercracker flies by shooting two dreads out of commission.

_Judgment day_

_And now we made our stand._

We now see a hooded figure with a key that glows with black energy, sitting on a throne, watching the entire confrontation in a large "viewing globe" his hands steeped in front of his face in a Gendo-esque fashion.

_And for now, the Powers of Darkness_

_Has driven from our land…_

We see different shots of the people from the many other planets that the Nirvana ran across during their journey through space.

_The Battle's over,_

_But the war has just begun…_

Now we see shots of the crew of the Nirvana, the men of Tarak and the Women of Mejerle, those who are pilots and solders standing at attention. We see Optimus, facing down on his suddenly army, possibly saying a speech and ending it by throwing his fist into the air, the other autobots and humans follow his movements.

_And this way will remain,_

'_Till the day _

_WHEN WE ARE ONE!_

_TRANSFORMERS! _

We see a belt with the autobot symbol on both Jin and Neo; it blinks and glows a few times and suddenly beams of light shoot off into space, summoning their machines. They enter the cockpits, neo of a futuristic fighter jet, Jin in the drivers seat of a convertible car. The hoods close over the two pilots and their machines then transform into robot mode, with all the various intricate pieces moving and shifting, a la Michael Bay.

_More than meets the Eye._

_TRANSFORMERS!_

We see every autobot, human, and decepticon stand ready for combat, but not against each other, against a more terrifying enemy. The scene then shifts to Optimus opening his chest plate revealing the autobot matrix of leadership, bright light flying towards many seemingly lifeless fighters floating in space, when the light of the matrix comes into contact with the machines, they spring with new life and begin to transform into new autobots.

_Robots in Disguise_

_TRANSFORMERS…!_

_Autobots wage their battle_

_To destroy the evil forces of…_

We see a large form slowly flying through space. The form then begins to change into a colossal mech with the decepticon symbol shining proudly on its chest. As it raises its gigantic cannons to bear, the Nirvana prepares to fire its main weapons in a counter attack.

…_The Decepticons! _

Both Jin's and Neo's mechs fly through space, with the three super dreads flying next to them. The five machines then glow with a bright white light becoming one bright comet of energy. The energy then disperses leaving a new more powerful single machine in its wake. This new machine flies straight at another machine, that could easily be its double. The heroes machine retracts its right hand a large energy ax taking its place, while the evil twin does the same with its left, but producing an energy mace instead. As the music reaches its climax we cut away right before the two collide, revealing the title.

_Transformers…_

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the transformers theme, as preformed by Black Lab, as with other future theme songs, I just believed that it would fit well with this story.


	2. The great war, according to Prime

Vandread Transformed

A Jin Shirinue fic

Disclaimer: I do not own either, Transformers G1 or Vandread. I however would like to thank the creators of these shows for supplying us with all of the wonderful and memorable characters they've given us.

Vandread Transformed: Prologue

Before time began there were only but two. Two great beings whose battle would decide the nature of the universe itself. On the side of light and justice was the great creator Primus, whose power would form all sentient cybernetic life as we know it today. On the other extreme the God of Chaos and Fear, the evil Unicron source of all evil. Ancient cybertronian dogma proclaims that the battle raged for eons, neither side showing any signs of giving in. As time passed the evil Unicron decided to try and gain an advantage over his adversary and using his nigh-limitless power he peered into the future, and saw his demise.

Realizing that victory was futile Unicron decided to use his great power and to preserve his evil might concentrated all of his will into the task at hand. And with all of his dark might Unicron fragmented the core of his existence, his spark, into three pieces. The first piece, being the larges, the evil mechanical deity kept to himself so that he may continue the battle with his counterpart. The smallest piece, as described in the book of primus, evolved and mutated into the Decepticon matrix of leadership, which was thankfully lost through the ages. The final piece, to conceal itself, changed into a red crystal within which was persevered Unicron's hatred, his rage, his contempt for peace and love. This final piece of Unicron's being was cast into the empty vastness of cosmos never to be seen by the warring gods again.

Upon sensing his other's treachery Primus took action and fragmented his spark as well. Like his dark brother, Primus kept the largest piece for himself so he may finish the conflict and bring peace to the universe. The smallest of Primus' spark became one of the infamous artifacts in Cybertronian history, the Autobot matrix of leadership. The final piece in order to conceal itself from Unicron also took the form of a crystal, this one sky blue, within it Primus' will to protect all life, and to preserve peace and order in the universe. This crystal too was cast into the depths of space also to never be seen by deities again.

In the end Unicron's foresight came to pass and he was defeated, allowing Primus to create the universe as he saw fit. As from his toil came the world of cybertron. Upon which he breathed life into a new race of beings made in his image. These mechanical titans went on to create a utopia, within they furthered the well being of their race. But this peace was not meant to last, for the fragment of Unicron which evolved into the legendary Decepticon matrix of leadership, began to work its twisted was with certain people of Cybertron. It's dark will influencing the solder class of the mechanical world, instilling into them Unicron's hatred and rage. It was upon that day that the Great War began.

The entire world was divided into two great factions, to reflect the great conflict which led to the creation of the world. On one side desiring peace and prosperity were the noble Autobots. This group was composed of workers, scientists and artisans, all who shared the common goal of restoring peace to their world. On the other side of the coin were the megalomaniacal Decepticons. This group was composed of solders, weapon designers, and traitors to the cause of peace. Despite the apparent mismatch between the two groups, they both struggled for hundreds of millennia. The stalemate would never seem to end, but the war reached a head when two came into power. Leading the Autobots was noble and kind Optimus Prime whose leadership skills were unmatched within the Autobot ranks. But the Decepticons also gained a powerful leader, one who was as if not more ruthless than Unicron himself, the ever evil Megatron.

It was upon the empowerment of these two leaders that the direction of the war began to shift. Megatron was indeed a worthy foe, whose lust for power lead both factions on a chase that would span the universe. But as in the past, good triumphed over evil, Optimus defeated Megatron, leaving the dictator crippled and forcing him and his most loyal solders to hide in darkest recesses of the universe. With the fall of Megatron a tense peace was formed between the Autobots and the Decepticons. It was during this era of peace the mankind began to expand his reach to the stars, the many colonization ships spanned throughout the cosmos, searching for new homes. One such ship landed on the world of Cybertron. Initially the immigrants were afraid of the mechanical titans that stomped across the landscape, but thankfully the travelers were welcomed by the now peaceful Cybertonians.

More time passed, until one day when rumors began to circulate thought the interlink that the crystal of Primus had been discovered on human planet, a distant world known only as Tarak. Realizing the opportunity that could come from gaining the crystal, Optimus Prime commended two human representatives of the Autobot race to travel through space and collect all the information that they could on this crystal. Little did the people of Cybertron the planet of Tarak was in the middle of its own war, against the neighboring planet of Mejerle. The two scouts were nearly shot down by Mejerian fighters and were forced to land on Tarak. One year later our story begins.


End file.
